Readers
by MeganZ
Summary: This is a new chapter to a new story about a girl who wakes up on her 19th birthday and finds out that her life is being turned upside down. Its about Kade and her whole new world and the truth about her past life and future in the supernatual world.


Chapter 1: Kade's Birthday.

I didn't really think too much about what I was or where i came from. I had just figured that I was a regular 19 year old girl with regular teen problems, but no. I had to be the freak that could read everyones' mind. I hadn't really occurred to me that I may be different based on the fact that I lived a normal life until I turned 19, my golden birthday.

My apartment door swung open. It could only be one person because only one person had a key to get in here besides me, Carol.

"Wake up, wake up!" she shouted loud enough that the people in the next apartment could hear it.

"It's your birthday and I have a present, get out of bed Kade! You are goingto flip when you see what I got you!" I couldn't ignore her. If I didn't get up now, I was gonna face the worst. It had been a long night. My head rocked back and forth from the six bottles of beer I happily drank last night, not includingthe two margaritas I also had. All my friends and I had gone out last night to celebrate the beginningof spring break. We had celebrated by goingdowntown to Hills Bar and having a few beers,which ended up not being such a good idea seeingthat four of our ten members had all gone home early due to drunkenness. I ,however, stayed longer than I should have apparently, now regretting all six of those beers.

I rolled out of bed. i felt like shit, but I had a long day ahead of me. I had better start now or I'll never make it.

"I'm up." I said sleepily.

"About time you hopped out of bed. It's already noon for Christ sake! Now come over here and open up your gift." She sounded so excited it only made me more suspicious to what could be in the box. So I walked over to the small wooden table that lay smack dab in the middle of my dinky apartment. It was a two bedroom apartment with one bathroom that Carol and me shared. Our rooms were opposite from each other and the small kitchen was about ten feet down the hall way from our rooms. Off the kitchen was our even smaller living area. That included our wooden table and little TV stand, currently missing a TV because Carol "accidentally" took it out with the Wii remote. I sat down at the table and instantly felt sick. So I ran to the bathroom immediately and leaned over the toilet.

"Kade? Where are you?"

I barely managed to shout,"I'm in here puking out my guts!" Never again will I have more than two beers in one night.

"Oh! Are you alright?" She shouted back.

"Do I sound alright? I'm in here puking!" What kind of question was that?

"Well sorry, just trying to be of help. Maybe you should have come home when I told you to, at nine o'clock." She retorted back, sort of angry now. She was definitely right. If i hadn't stayed two hours longer I may be able to be enjoying, my birthday. I walked out to where she was, feeling a little better now that I barely had anything in my stomach.

"You look like hell," said Carol smiling like I had just told a joke.

"I feel like hell. Now I didn't get out of bed for nothing. Where's my gift?" I said back in a jokingly voice. She ran over to the black leather recliner and brought over a wrapped box that was bigger than a microwave.

"Here it is! Now before you open it, just remember that I got my bonus pay check yesterday from the office." I didn't like the sound of this. It means its something big and expensive because if Carol used her bonus pay check from the dentist office then whats in that box is going to be huge!

"Carol, if you got me anything above the average price of twenty dollars, I am going to kill you."

You might as a well kill me now then,"she replied back with a hint of laughter in her voice. I picked up the box, which was very heavy, and began tearing off the flashing wrapping paper. Inside the box was a flat screen TV.

"Oh my f-ing God! Carol you didn't! I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I jumped at her and through my arms around her with mighty force and gathered her into a hug.

"I take it that you like it?" She laughed.

"Are you kidding we totally need one here since you broke the other one," and I pointed to the beat up TV in the corner, waiting there to be taken out with the garbage.

_I didn't do it on purpose. It was a total accident. _I was then that I totally freaked out. Did she say that aloud?

"What did you just say?" I asked horrified like I had just seen my dead grandma.


End file.
